Forever Yours
by Love From Vikky
Summary: The sequel to 'Forgotten Paradise'. Kakashi and Sakura have to fight to protect their love. NO FLAMERS! Angst in later chapters.
1. Morning PickUp

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
The day after Team 7 had returned from their vacation, Sakura sauntered to class with a spring in her step and a song in her heart. For whatever reason, she was feeling abnormally wonderful that day, and had decided to drop by Kakashi's apartment before class. He was late all the time, so she was going to try and drag him off to class on time for once. Sakura already knew where he lived, having attended a party there a few weeks ago (see 'Forbidden Fruit'). She waltzed down the streets casually, and stopped on his porch and knocked on the door.  
"Kakashi-sensei!" she chirped happily. "C'mon, open the door!"  
"What?" came a muffled moan from within, and the door opened a crack. Kakashi popped his head out, looking as if he had just been sleeping. His hair was even more tousled than usual (oh my god, he must look so hot!), his mask looked as if it had been shoved on hastily, his forehead protector wasn't even on, and his eyes were half-closed (sorry, but- *drool*). He stared at Sakura for a second as if confused, but then seemed to recognize her.  
"Oh, hi there Sakura," he said slowly as if just recognizing her.  
"Late night?" Sakura inquired.  
"As usual," he replied, yawning underneath his mask. "Wanna come in?" he asked, opening the door a bit more and motioning for Sakura to enter. She obliged with a smile, stepping in cautiously.  
The living room looked disastrous. Random articles of clothing was scattered over the floor and chairs, and empty pizza boxes littered any uncluttered place. Kakashi's appearance was as haphazard- he was wearing only his mask and a set of orange boxers (yet again- drool).  
"Kakashi! What happened?" asked Sakura.  
"What? This is what is usually looks like," he replied, scratching his head.  
"Oh dear," sighed Sakura.  
"You asked for it, you came to visit," Kakashi joked. Sakura sighed again and walked into the kitchen, pulling her hair back in a rubber band she had found.  
"Go get some clothes on or something," Sakura said wearily, her overly-happy completely gone. "I'll make some breakfast for you." She grabbed a pan and went over to the fridge, scanning its contents for anything edible. Sakura grabbed the carton of eggs and set it down on the counter next to the stove. She sighed as she grabbed the first egg, her shoulders slumping slightly.  
'No fair. I come here for a bit of romance, maybe a but of appreciation, and look what I get! I'm making him freaking SCRAMBLED EGGS!' roared Inner Sakura, before the mental Sakura flopped down in her mental prison. 'But he DID look REALLY hot in those boxers,' she added. Outer Sakura decided that that was enough.  
"I come here to walk him to class, and I end up making breakfast. I'll probably be cleaning, too," she said to herself, hanging her head sadly as she prepared to crack the egg.  
"We can do something else," whispered a voice in her ear. Sakura felt strong hands grab her by the shoulders and spin her around, and a set of lips press teasingly against hers as she felt herself being pinned against the counter.  
  
The egg fell to the floor and shattered.  
  
* * * 


	2. Acting Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura stumbled out of Kakashi's apartment and leaned on the porch railing, calming her nerves and straightening her clothes. When Kakashi had snuck up on her in the kitchen and kissed her, it was amazing. She had wrapped her arms around him, and he had done the same for her as he lifted her onto the counter.  
Oh, no- they didn't have sex.  
But it was almost as thrilling. They had messed around a bit, Kakashi running a hand up and down her body and legs, and she had busied her fingers with tracing his firm, developed muscles. The only reason they hadn't simply taken each other right there was the fact that class was starting soon.  
Kakashi joined her out on the porch, now in his usual uniform.  
"Ready to go now?" asked Sakura.  
"Oh yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I just got the pick-up I needed." The two smiled at each other, blushing, then started walking towards the day's meeting place.  
  
* * *  
  
Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for them, both looking tired but patient. Naruto had taken a leaf out of Sasuke's book, and was staring resolutely at the air in front of him with his arms crossed. Both quirked and eyebrow as Sakura and Kakashi arrived together, but the similarities ended there. Naruto jumped up.  
"Good morning Sakura-chan!" he cheered, but suddenly stopped and stared at them. "Sensei- you're not two hours late today!" he said unable to believe it.  
"I picked him up this morning!" Sakura squealed. "I wanted him to be on time for once!"  
"Yeah, yeah- she got me out of bed," Kakashi said, trying to sound sad.  
"What?" hissed Sasuke.  
"I mean- she knocked on my apartment door and woke me up," he said, hoping that his last statement didn't sound naughty. "Now then- training for today will be..."  
  
* * *  
  
After training that day, Kakashi and Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke.  
"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know- but we really should do something other than stand here," Kakashi said, leaning against a tree. For whatever reason, today- the couple simply couldn't see enough of each other. Their affection for each other had only grown stronger over the weeks, turning into an almost insatiable craving.  
"Well, I'm hungry- want to go for ice cream?" Sakura suggested. Kakashi nodded and rubbed the top of her head affectionately.  
"That's the idea," he said encouragingly. For the moment, as they walked through the deserted training area, Kakashi and Sakura linked hands and leaned on each other as they walked, knowing that such displays would certainly destroy them in public.  
  
* * *  
  
They reached the ice cream shop successfully, managing to look as if it were just a friendly gesture that they were together. They had made up a great act that was almost fool-proof.  
"One strawberry soft-serve!" Sakura ordered cheerfully.  
"One regular chocolate, large," said Kakashi.  
"Uh huh- that'll be 500 yen," said the man from behind the counter. Sakura acted as if she were reaching for her wallet, but Kakashi smiled at her.  
"No, no, I'll pay this time. But you owe me," he said, smiling at her and paying the man.  
Inner Sakura giggled- the plan had worked.  
When their ice cream arrived, they sat down at a booth, sitting across from each other. Sakura looked around- the place was almost deserted. Suddenly, the glass front door swung open and Yamanaka Ino walked in.  
"One medium coffee flavored," she said to the guy behind the counter (who will forever remain nameless) and paid. As the man prepared the snack, she walked over to Sakura and sneered.  
"Well, well now- if it isn't forehead girl, the trash Sasuke-kun never took out," she said acidly (okay, that was lame, but it is late).  
"Not today, Ino-pig," hissed Sakura, licking her ice cream.  
"Your order is ready, miss," said the nameless ice cream man. Ino pointed her nose in the air indignantly and sat on a bar stool.  
"Stop it," whispered Sakura, stifling giggles as Kakashi's foot lightly rubbed against hers. The man smiled in an unbearably sweet way.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. Sakura gently kicked him, but he kicked back, and soon both were valiantly fighting away giggles as a footsie war raged unchecked under the table. Sakura was blushing furiously, and Kakashi's visible eye was crinkled up merrily.  
Ino watched the scene from the corner of her eye. She had to admit, she was surprised- no, mortified that Sakura and him were a couple. It took her all to not run over to them and yell at them. Something in Sakura's voice had signaled surrender, though, so she would leave her be. For now, anyway.  
Ino couldn't take it. The strain of seeing Sakura and that pervert together was almost unbearable. She abruptly stood up and strode stiffly from the restaurant. Sakura and Kakashi watched her go.  
"What's her problem?" Kakashi asked, to no one imparticular. 


	3. Eeew, Kakashi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
Ino could hardly contain herself. The fact that Kakashi and Sakura had been giggling and playing footsie was absolutely too much for her. Oh, the gossip would fly! She dashed towards her family flower shop, hoping to run into a classmate she could tell. She wasn't paying much attention to the people around her, and with a painful jolt, found herself lying on her back.  
"You okay, Ino?" said Shikamaru, looking down at her. Ino blushed furiously and stood up, brushing herself off.  
"I'm okay," she said breathlessly, a faraway look in her eyes.  
"Huh?" inquired Shikamaru. "What's up?"  
"Oh, just wait until you hear," said Ino, leaning over and trying to whisper in his ear.  
"No way," he said. 'I'm not the type for gossip, Ino," he said, pushing her away. Ino leaned over anyway and whispered furiously in his ear, and his eyes bulged horrible.  
"No shit," he muttered, before walking off. Ino didn't feel much better, so she decided to blab to someone else as well. She spotted a familiar face across the street, coming out of a store.  
"Hey, Shino!" she called.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura and Kakashi walked towards the jounin's apartment. Sakura intended to do some serious cleaning- no one should live in such filth. They noticed, to their discomfort, that a few people were staring at them as they walked through town. They decided to act again.  
"Now, about this extra training, Sakura- you say that you want to get stronger?" Kakashi asked casually, just loud enough for people to overhear.  
"Yes, I want to be able to Sasuke and Naruto a run for their money," Sakura replied, glancing around. Some of the people who had been staring now turned back to what they were doing, but the rest just kept looking on suspiciously. Kakashi was actually getting nervous.  
"Okay then. When we get to the training area, we'll start with some tree climbing to warm up," he said.  
"Why tree climbing? That's not going to help!" argued Sakura. "Concentrating chakra will help build strength," he shrugged, pulling out his treasured "Icha Icha Paradise" and flipping to a random page as they walked casually in the direction of Kakashi's apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
Kakashi made sure that no one was watching as he opened the door for Sakura and they stepping in. Kakashi locked the door behind him.  
"Why'dya lock the door?" asked Sakura.  
"My landlord has a habit of simply walking in on me," he explained. "Now then, where shall we start?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.  
"You can start with the clothes, I'll work of the pizza boxes," Sakura instructed.  
"Why do I have to do the laundry?" whined Kakashi.  
"Because young ladies like me shouldn't have to pick up your underwear!" she said, one hand pinching her nose and the other pointing to a pair of boxers strewn over the couch. Kakashi blushed furiously from under his mask and did as she instructed, making sure to pick up the underwear first. Sakura stacked a total of eight pizza boxes on her arm before unlocking the door and heading around the back of the house and depositing them in the Dumpster. She walked back into the house and found that Kakashi had made decent progress on his own chore.  
"Almost done, Kakashi?" asked Sakura.  
"Yeah," he mumbled from behind the pile of clothes in his arms.  
"Good. When you finish with that, go clean up the egg I dropped this morning. I'll vacuum," Sakura instructed. The almost-clean floor was littered with tiny crumbs from chips, little pieces of paper, and assorted M&M's. Sakura cringed at the sight, but dutifully went to the closet where Kakashi had hidden his vacuum.  
"Kakashi! You haven't vacuumed in ages!" Sakura whined, noticing the numerous cobwebs that strung between the closet walls and the vacuum.  
"Eh," he replied from the other room. Sakura sighed and pulled it out, plugging it into a socket. It immediately turned on, and she started working her way around the room.  
  
* * * 


	4. You Pervert!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long! Freshman in high school now, kinda been busy.  
  
* * *  
  
It took Sakura about a half an hour to be mostly satisfied with the condition of the living room. Kakashi, for whatever reason, hadn't finished the laundry, so she replaced the vacuum back into the closet and headed towards the laundry room. The door was closed, so she knocked with the ever popular 'shave and a haircut' combination. There was a furious shuffling sound from within.  
"Kakashi? What are you doing?" she called through the door. The sound of footsteps was heard, and the door finally cracked open. Kakashi's blushing face peeked out at Sakura through the tiny opening.  
"Um... nothing..." he said, obviously trying to hide his lie. Sakura shoved on the door, with no reward.  
"Don't lie to me, man! Let me in!" Sakura said angrily.  
"Just wait a second!" he replied, slamming the door shut and doing something in the room. Sakura heard the sound of rustling papers, dull thuds, and random crashes. After about five minutes, Kakashi opened the door and beckoned her in.  
"What were you doing?" Sakura asked, leaning against the whirring washing machine. She stared at her lover questioningly, her arms folded across her chest sternly. Kakashi looked distinctly uncomfortable, scratching the back of his head. Sakura glared, and scanned the room suspiciously.  
"Fine then, if you won't tell me, then I'll just find out for myself," she said threateningly, reaching towards the linen closet. Kakashi's face paled as she touched the doorknob, but he didn't budge from his position. Sakura smiled at him belittlingly as she turned the knob and opened the narrow door. A small wave of objects scattered over the floor, and Sakura smiled triumphantly as she looked down at the closet's contests.  
Suddenly, a deep crimson hue covered her whole face, and her throat dried up.  
Lying across the hardwood floor was... Kakashi's 'special things'. A lacy piece of women's lingerie lay on top of the pile. A leopard-print thong lay across her shoes, and she kicked it away in disgust. Several 'Icha Icha Paradise' novels littered the floor. Certain movies and magazines were strewn over the floor.  
And... on top of the pile... was a little wooden box. Had Sakura not been so shocked, she would have simply picked it up and opened it, but she was too surprised to move. Her mouth opened and closed in silent words, and she looked up at the spot Kakashi had been standing. Except now, he wasn't there. She blinked in confusion.  
However, in the split second that she blinked, Kakashi had zipped over to her and was now standing only centimeters from her. Sakura looked up at him.  
"What-" she began, before his lips forcefully descended upon hers. Her eyes opened in shock as he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her towards him. She tried valiantly to resist his masculine wiles, but had given up within second and began returning the kiss, placing her hands on the back of his neck. Sakura gasped into the kiss as Kakashi's pressed her against the washing machine, the corner driving into her back painfully. Kakashi must have sensed her discomfort, because he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up so that she was sitting on the washing machine. Sakura's mind seemed to kick in then, remembering what she had seen. She began struggling again, not wanting any more. Kakashi pulled his lips away sullenly.  
"What?" he asked sadly.  
"What's all this shit?" Sakura asked, pulling her hands away from him and pointing to the women's lingerie and porn on the floor. Kakashi sighed sadly and lifted his hands away from Sakura, picking up his scattered items.  
"Listen, Sakura- could you, like, not tell anyone about this and forget that you ever saw it?" Kakashi pleaded. "I really don't think that I need to explain myself, I did that once."  
"Fine," Sakura huffed at him. "I'll forget that I ever saw any of this," she said. Kakashi, from his kneeling position on the floor, patted her knee appreciatively.  
"That's a good girl now," he said happily, shoving the perverted items back into the closet messily. The washing machine suddenly jolted to a halt, and Sakura stood up.  
"I'll take it from here," Sakura said wearily. "Go clean the kitchen, I'll finish off the laundry." Kakashi smiled at her and waltzed out, blowing her a kiss as he left. Sakura sighed and took the load of dripping clothes from the washing machine and shoved them into the dryer. She sighed wearily and closed slammed the little metal door, leaning against the appliance.  
She smiled slyly and walked over to the closet, opening the door quickly and digging through Kakashi's private stash and digging through until she found the little wooden box from before. She made sure that Kakashi wasn't nearby, then opened the lid.  
Inside was several photographs of... her. There was one of her face- a class photo. Another showed her looking another way, looking either sad or lonely. The third photo was a simple picture of the back of her head, but looking at a pink and purple sunset. Sakura smiled and flipped through to the next picture, and her smile disappeared. There was a picture of her in her room, taken from her window by the view, of herself changing. The next three were similar. The last five photos, though, were of her in her bathing suits when they had gone to the beach. She wouldn't admit it, but Kakashi was actually a pretty good photographer.  
Sakura dug deeper into the box, looking for anything else. There was a little sandwich bag that had a lock of her own hair, a tiny golden locket with a picture of both her and Kakashi in it, and a little blue book. It had no picture on the front, nor a title. Sakura opened it curiously. It was a diary.  
Sakura turned to the first page and began to read. 


	5. Diaries and Unwanted Spectators

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
AN: I was only going to make one chapter today, but I'm feeling creative, so here you go!  
  
* * *  
  
'Dear Diary,  
This has got to be the lamest thing I've ever done, but I need a place to write down my feelings. I think that I'm going to make you a little book just for my romantic emotions. Ah well, I have no one else to talk to, and I need to tell someone about all this.  
I'm a jounin, and I teach a team of chuunins now. They used to be genins, but they progress fast. Not just by ninja skills, either. I started teaching them when they were twelve, now they're sixteen. Naruto is an annoying little blonde with the kyuubi sealed in him. Sasuke is a sullen little ice bitch. Sakura is the most wonderful person around this god forsaken village.  
She's the most lovely, sexy creature around. Pink hair, green eyes, and a figure to kill. Meow. At one point, she was hung up on Sasuke, but I cornered her one day and told her how I felt. She accepted me. We've been together for a little while now.  
She'd probably like me more if I wasn't such a pervert. I mean, the poor girl hates it when I read 'Icha Icha Paradise'. I can't stop reading it though, every guy needs a little release every now and then. I'm such a pervert, if I stop reading porn and looking at it, then I'd probably rape Sakura in the middle of class. She looks the sexiest then, her body panting, tiny beads of sweat running down her face and dampening her clothes. So vulnerable, I can hardly restrain myself. Hence, I read my dirty little book to satisfy my 'manly' needs.  
I really hate diaries.  
But, her kisses sustain me as well. She trusts me so much- she isn't a kid anymore. She's matured enough for me. I know that she loves me. I mean, I planned an entire week on the beach with her. That had to be the most wonderful week of my life.  
Sasuke and Naruto hated us being together, but I managed to get them away from us for one night. Damn, that's my fondest memory. I'd walked up into her bedroom where she was reading, and we just took it from there. It was unbelievable. She trusted me enough that we made love wonderfully...'  
Sakura quickly slammed the book shut and shoved it back into the box, throwing it into the closet. She didn't need to read any more. She quickly checked on the status of the laundry and left.  
"Sakura, you done in there?' Kakashi asked, poking his head out of the kitchen where he was mopping up spilled milk and broken eggs.  
"Yeah, the clothes just need to dry," Sakura said. 'How's it going?"  
"Almost done in here," he replied, returning to his work. Sakura hugged him from behind gently.  
"I have to get going. My parent's will be wondering where I am," she said, heading towards the door. Kakashi followed her.  
"Be careful out there," he said with concern.  
"What? I don't think someone is going to attack me today," Sakura joked.  
"No, Sakura, just try not to let anything slip about you being here," Kakashi said.  
"I know. We're both pretty quick, so we can hold out tongues," Sakura reassured him, holding a finger to his lips. She opened the door, but Kakashi grabbed her wrist quickly and spun her around, pulling her into a hug. He rested his lips on her forehead, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other stroking her hair. Sakura smiled and buried herself into his soft clothes. After about a moment, they broke apart and Sakura waved over her shoulder.  
"Bye Kakashi!" she called.  
"Bye Sakura!" he said, waving.  
Unbeknownst to Kakashi and Sakura, life was about to take an unexpected turn.  
The lady who lived across the street had been looking out of her front window towards Kakashi's house, and had seen them kiss good bye. This woman, unfortunately, was one of the biggest gossipers in the Konoha. She immediately phoned her best friends and blabbered on about what she had seen. 


	6. What's Wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura spent that evening doing things she'd usually do- write in her diary, straighten up her room, watch some television, and read magazines. But before she changed into her nightshirt, she made sure to close her curtains to keep out prying eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura spent her morning in her usual routine as well- get up, shower, change into her ninja clothes, and head off to class. When she opened the front door, though, she shrieked and dropped her shoes (which she had been struggling to slip onto her feet).  
"Ahhhhh!" she cried, falling backwards. Kakashi reached out and grabbed her arm, steadying her. Sakura's mother dashed to the top of the stairs.  
"Sakura, dear? Are you alright?" she asked quickly. "Did you fall?" Sakura turned to look at her mother.  
"I'm okay. Kakashi-sensei just startled me, that's all," Sakura replied sweetly, smiling. Her smile quickly disappeared when she realized that Kakashi still had a firm hold on her arm, and she swiftly pulled away from his grasp.  
"Oh, you're Sakura's teacher," Mrs. Haruno said in relief. "I thought something bad had happened."  
"No need for alarm, ma'am, your daughter just got caught off guard," Kakashi replied professionally.  
"Aren't ninjas supposed to be on guard at all times?" asked Mrs. Haruno suspiciously. "Sakura, have you been slacking off?"  
"No, okaa-san!" Sakura said in annoyance.  
"Actually, Mrs. Haruno, she's been doing quite well," Kakashi said defensively. An awkward silence filled the room.  
"Damn it, what's all the noise?" yelled Sakura's father from his bedroom.  
"Nothing, dear!" called Mrs. Haruno to her husband. She turned back to Sakura. "Now go to class honey. We'll see you after work." Sakura sighed in relief as her mother bustled off, leaving her alone with Kakashi.  
"Lovely family," said Kakashi as the two walked away from the house.  
"Don't lie," Sakura said wearily. "So- why are you here?" she asked, linking arms with him.  
"Just felt like seeing my favorite person, is all," Kakashi replied, placing a quick kiss on her forehead through his mask. "Why, something wrong?"  
"No, just wondering," Sakura replied. As they exited the suburbs of Konoha and entered the marketplace, though, they unhooked arms and started a friendly conversation. Every now and then, though, when no one was looking, Kakashi would slip his fingers in with hers and squeeze her hand affectionately.  
However, neither of the two could ignore the strange glances they were receiving as they passed through the village. Every now and then, they would catch a random worker glaring at them disapprovingly, or a disgusted glance from some woman or man. Also, as they passed any given area, the happy conversations were hushed and replaced with feverish whispering or distasteful expressions.  
  
* * *  
  
Training had been extra rigorous that day, and Sakura breathed heavily as she dragged herself home. Kakashi had, for some reason, decided not to walk with her, and that had set her in a bad mood. She stared straight ahead tiredly as she trudged through the village, and if she caught some unfortunate bystander giving her that disapproving look of theirs, she would give them a disapproving look back. She was on a warpath.  
'Why the hell are they looking at me like that?' Inner Sakura ranted, stamping her foot angrily. 'I'm positive that I'm not showing too much skin, my hair looks decent- what is so different today?!'  
Sakura sighed wearily as she kicked off her shoes on her porch and opened her door. She took a step in and stopped as she noticed her parents standing at the top of the stairs.  
'What's going on? They don't get home from work this early,' Inner Sakura puzzled nervously. Her father looked like it was everything he had to keep from killing her, and her mother was ashen-faced.  
"Sakura, we need to talk," her mother said, pursing her lips. 


	7. Oh No

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Things are going to get sad soon...  
  
Yeah, the formatting is screwy, but I can't seem to get it uploaded properly.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Kakashi leapt from tree to tree, avoiding being seen.  
  
* * * Flashback to that afternoon* * *  
  
Wherever he went, people gave him disgusted looks and angry stares. When he had bought a bowl of Ramen with Naruto, the man behind the counter refused to speak to him and seemed absolutely furious about something. Kakashi had then decided to go and hang around with Asuma or Anko at the Jounin Lounge. When he had gotten there, though, no one would speak to him, let alone be near him. Wherever he went, there was a ten foot radius around him that no one would enter. "Oh come on you guys, what did I do now?" asked Kakashi to a tight-lipped Kurenai he had cornered in the lounge. "I didn't vandalize the coffee maker again." "You should know very well what is wrong," Kurenai replied huffily. "Humor me," Kakashi said menacingly, glaring at her. She faltered slightly under his heavy gaze. "Leave Kurenai alone, you bastard," said Asuma from behind him, tapping him roughly on the shoulder. Kakashi turned around. "What did I do?" he asked irritably. "Come on- you're one of my best friends here." "WAS one of your best friends," Asuma hissed angrily. "Damn it, tell me what is wrong!" Kakashi yelled angrily, grabbing the front of his comrade's vest threateningly. Suddenly, Iruka tapped him on the shoulder. "Kakashi, Hokage-sama wants to speak with you," he said softly, avoiding the jounin's gaze. Kakashi let go of Asuma roughly and trudged towards the Hokage's office, his hands stuffed in his pocket moodily. No one looked at him as he walked down the halls. He knocked on the door of Hokage's office. "Come in, Kakashi," said Tsunade. Kakashi shoved the door open roughly and stalked over to the fifth Hokage's desk. "What am I here for, Hokage-sama?" he asked impatiently. "I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out by now, Hatake," Tsunade said calmly. "Oh my God," whispered Kakashi angrily. "What?! I don't know! Humor me!" he said, raising his voice. "Alright then, sir," Tsunade replied. She opened up a drawer of her desk and pulled out a photograph. She held it up to him. It was Sakura's picture from the village dossiers. Kakashi looked up at his superior questioningly. "What does this girl mean to you?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi immediately went on guard. "She is my student and teammate," he said wisely. "Nothing more?" Tsunade said, raising an eyebrow. "Nope," Kakashi said, flipping the picture down on the Hokage's desk. "Don't play with me, Kakashi," Tsunade said, a hint of anger in her voice. "The whole village is convinced that you and Miss Haruno are an intimate item." "What makes you think that?" Kakashi asked coolly, his cool demeanor not revealing his horrified mental state. "Hatake, don't play dumb. Your neighbors have seen Sakura visit your apartment, one neighbor even claims to have seen you two kissing rather heavily through the window and on the porch. Pedestrians have seen you two walking around town together, holding hands when you think no one is looking. Hell, a student even claims to have seen you two playing footsie at the ice cream parlor!" Tsunade roared, standing up quickly and knocking her chair over. Kakashi's visible eye widened. "I-" he started, but Tsunade stopped him. "Don't say anything. I am moving Miss Haruno to another team. You are forbidden to see her at all, and if you two are seen within TEN FEET OF EACH OTHER... YOU'RE FIRED!!!" Tsunade yelled angrily. "KAKASHI, THIS IS A DISGRACE!!! You are nearing thirty years old, she's still a teenager! She's sixteen! This is disgraceful!!! You shame the ninja way with this behavior!! From this day on, my eyes and ears will follow you everywhere to keep you out of trouble! Your fetish for young girls will end here, you pedophile wanna-be! "LEAVE NOW, BEFORE I LOOSE MY TEMPER!!!" roared Tsunade. Kakashi scrambled out the door.  
  
* * * End Flashback * * *  
  
Kakashi paused on a tree limb outside Sakura's window. He felt no sense of shame or guilt for what he had done, no sense of sorrow for falling in love with Sakura. 'Hm. her curtain is open again...' he thought, peering in the window cautiously. He gasped silently at what he saw. Sakura lay on her bed, bruised and bloodied. 


	8. We Will Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!  
  
* * *  
  
Kakashi quickly pried the window open, quite pleased with the fact that it was not locked. He silently leapt down into her room and ran across the carpet over to her bed. He knelt down beside the bed, trying to swallow the feeling of helplessness that arose in his mind. His eyes roamed her body in a panic.  
"Kakashi." Sakura moaned, her eyes half-closed in pain. Kakashi quickly placed one hand behind her head, propping her head up slightly.  
"Who did this to you?" he asked angrily. "Who dares to hurt you?"  
Sakura held a trembling finger up to his lips. "Hush now, keep your voice down," she whispered. "They'll hear you."  
"Who?" hissed Kakashi. "What happened?" He placed his free hand on her arm comfortingly. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, as if his touch had woken her from her half-sleep. She rolled over on her bed, her back to him. Kakashi was perplexed.  
"Don't look at me," she said with a sad smile.  
"Why not?" Kakashi replied softly, trying to bring her back to him. She shrugged away his hands.  
"I don't want you to see me like this," she said, a sob rising in her voice. "I don't want you to see my in my moments of weakness." A harsh shudder raked her body, and she sobbed aloud in both pain and shame. Kakashi stood up from his crouching position and sat down on the bed next to Sakura, running a hand through her hair comfortingly.  
"You aren't weak, Sakura," he whispered. "After everything Sasuke put you through, the Chuunin exam put you through, and even the things I've put you up to, you have proven yourself to me a strong person. Sakura, you aren't weak.  
"Now tell me- who did this to you?"  
Sakura rolled over and looked at him. A mixture of deep sorrow, anger, shame, and even defiance loomed in her green eyes.  
"They didn't want me to be with you," she said in a feverish whisper. "Oh, the way they looked at me when I confessed about you and me. You should have seen them. They went on and on about family honor before they finished with me." Kakashi drew in a deep breath, realizing what had happened.  
"Your father-" he began, but suddenly the door to the bedroom crashed open. Sakura's brawny father stood in the doorway, his face a picture of absolute rage.  
"YOU!" he cried out angrily, pointing at Kakashi. "Why have you come back here? Have you no shame?!" A little vein in the man's forehead throbbed visibly. He turned to his sobbing daughter, who was struggling to stand up.  
"You little slut! I bet you found some way to summon up your Goddamn lover to you side! Oh, you will regret this! Once I'm done mangling your teacher-" The man's threats were silenced as Kakashi kicked him solidly in the stomach. The burly abuser clutched his stomach, leaning forward and gasping for breath. Kakashi quickly grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled the man's face down to Kakashi's raised knee. Kakashi backed away, letting Mr. Haruno fall forward onto the carpet, blood pouring from his mouth and nose. Sakura stifled a shriek. Kakashi turned to her. "I apologize for losing my temper, Sakura," he said softly. "But this has gone too far. He hurt you," he continued, walking over to her and stroking a bruised cheek with his hand. "What can we do?" asked Sakura, wiping away her tears. "We will run." 


	9. Fly Away With You into the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
"Run? What do you mean?" Sakura whispered breathlessly, her face inches from Kakashi's.  
"Sakura, you know as well as I do that no one here will accept the fact that we're together," Kakashi explained, one hand gently stroking the sides of Sakura's face. "There are two options we have- stay here and live in shame, or run away and be free together," Kakashi said.  
"But what about my family? What about your job?" Sakura cried. "What about Sasuke and Naruto? Kakashi-" she tried to continue, practically in hysterics, but Kakashi quickly lowered his mask and kissed her on the lips, silencing her cries.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked quietly, pulling away, his hands on her shoulders.  
"Yes," Sakura whispered, looking down.  
"Then just do as I say. Pack a suitcase, and plan for a long trip," he instructed.  
"Then what?" Sakura asked.  
"I will be back at sundown," he said simply, kissing her quickly on her forehead and disappearing out of the window.  
  
* * *  
  
Kakashi knocked on the Hokage's door. He heard the rustling of papers from within, and sound of a drawer closing.  
"Enter," said Tsunade from behind the door. Kakashi stepped in and closed the door behind him. The Hokage glared up at him expectedly. "What do you want?"  
"I quit my job as a sensei," Kakashi said, handing the blonde woman a form. She looked flabbergasted as she took them with quivering hands.  
"What?" she hissed in confusion.  
"I quit. I have decided that teaching is not what I want to do," Kakashi said with a shrug.  
"Then what do you plan to do?" Tsunade asked hesitantly.  
"That is the main reason I came," Kakashi started. "I have a request to make."  
The woman glared up at him.  
"I wish to be left alone. As you know, my family owns property on the far outskirts of the village."  
"What are you getting at, Hatake?" asked Hokage.  
"I'm getting there, Hokage-sama. You also know about my relationship with Haruno Sakura." Hokage became especially rigid as he spoke. "And she and I have had a talk. We have both decided to move into the old house on Himitsu Hill."  
"And why are you telling me this?" asked the Hokage.  
"I only wish to have us left alone. I'm tired, Hokage-sama. I have enough money of my own to pay bills for many years, so we are going to take what we have and leave. Please grant me this." Kakashi stood there stiffly, waiting for her reply.  
"Very well," sighed the Hokage tiredly, wringing her hands. "Permission granted, Hatake. You are dismissed." * * *  
  
Kakashi silently leapt towards Sakura's house as the sun cast its last glow over the earth. He prayed that her mother hadn't gotten in the way or her father hadn't caused more trouble. The jounin carefully perched outside her window, peering in.  
Sakura sat on the floor, propped up against her bed. Her head rolled to the side as she slept sweetly. A large suitcase rested beside her, stuffed almost to the point of bursting. He smiled and opened her window, sliding through silently. He quietly slung the suitcase over his shoulder and carried the sleeping girl in his arms carefully. Kakashi exited through the window as silently as he had come, carrying his lover away into the night. 


	10. The House of Hatake Loneliness Sheds All...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura blinked slowly, her senses dull. She groaned and rolled over, her head hitting a mattress. Suddenly, it hit her.  
'Wait a second! I was waiting for Kakashi!' Inner Sakura screamed. Outer Sakura opened her eyes quickly, sitting up in the bed. She was in a canopy bed, the curtains hanging down around her were a lovely shade of light blue. She blankets she lay on were a darker shade of blue, and the sheets were silver. The three pillows were white, dark blue, and light blue. Sakura shook her head in confusion, and pulled open the curtains.  
The room had white walls, and a blue carpet that reminded Sakura of the ocean. A light brown dresser stood on the opposite wall, twin silver lamps with dark blue shades on its heavily polished surface. Sakura's reflection stared back at her from the large, ornate silver mirror hung above the dresser. Sakura stood up carefully, expecting pain to wash over her any second. She squinted her eyes shut tightly, hoping not to cry.  
A moment passed before Sakura realized that she felt no pain. She opened her eyes incredulously, and looked over her body. There were no more bruises or cuts visible on her pale skin, and she felt more alive than she ever had before.  
'Where am I?' Inner Sakura whispered. Sakura carefully tiptoed over to the tall wooden door and clasped the silver handle (which was shaped like a wolf head), and pulled. The door slid open easily, much to Sakura's surprise. She peered out into the hallway hesitantly.  
It was a long corridor, ending in a flight of stairs. The floor was polished hardwood, shiny enough to reflect Sakura's every feature. The walls were light tan, and painting were hung between each doorway. Sakura padded quietly down the hallway, wondering where she was. It took her a moment to notice that the painting weren't paintings at all, but mirrors with intricate patterns on their frames. Sakura was so preoccupied with her own bewilderment that she didn't sense the chakra nearby.  
"Sakura? Are you awake?" called a pleasingly familiar voice. Sakura turned her eyes in the direction of the sound- and smiled in both surprise and bliss. Kakashi stood at the top of the stairwell, wearing his usual uniform- minus the vest, shirt, shoes, bandages, and gloves. Sakura ambled slowly over to him, her mind overwhelmed by everything. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him, as if looking for balance.  
"Where are we?" she whispered. Kakashi hugged her in response, running one hand soothingly. Sakura closed her eyes, savoring the dreamy feelings that floated in the air.  
"Welcome to the noble Hatake house,' Kakashi said quietly. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at his face.  
"Wait a minute- this is your family house? If you've had all this, how come you've been living in an apartment?" Sakura asked, surprised. Kakashi had a slightly sorrowful, faraway expression in his eyes as he looked down into her own eyes.  
"When my family had died away, this house was too haunting to live in alone," he explained, looking upwards as if seeking guidance from heaven.  
"Then why are we here if it hurts you?" Sakura replied, pulling away from him slightly.  
"Since it was just me, I got lonely. The walls screamed of my mother's murder, the boards creaked tales of my father's demise. The whole house moaned of my siblings' last breaths," Kakashi whispered, pulling Sakura back to him. He wrapped on arm around her back, and the other held her head to his bare chest. He planted little kisses on the top of her head.. "But now- I have someone else here. It isn't just me anymore. I have someone to take my mind away from it all. I don't need to be alone in the dark now, I don't need to strive simply for my own ideals." The man's voice was wracked with sorrow, and was on the verge of catching in his throat.  
"Sakura, I have you now!" he cried, feverishly kissing the forehead and head while stroking her hair. His breathing was harsh and quick. Sakura suddenly felt something warm and wet running down her hair, slowly trailing down her face. She gasped quietly, then closed her eyes and pulled herself as close to Kakashi as she could, a sad smile creeping on her lips.  
The man was crying. 


	11. This is Fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
AN: Sorry if that last chapter seemed kind of weird, y'all, but I personally loved it more than any other!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Kakashi held Sakura tightly in his arms for several moments before he finally released her, slowly untangling his fingers from her hair and bringing his arms back to his sides. He had managed to compose himself.  
"So, you're probably hungry. Perhaps some breakfast?" he suggested. Sakura nodded, but then grabbed Kakashi's arm as he took his first step down the stairs.  
"Wait a second!" Sakura cried, pulling him back up.  
"What?" he asked quizzically.  
"Come on! This will be so cool!" Sakura said, sitting on the stairway railing. Kakashi's eyes brightened and he climbed on behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder.  
"For balance," he muttered when Sakura asked him what he was doing. She simply shrugged, and Kakashi kicked off the floor with his feet.  
"WHEEEE!!!" yelled Sakura as the two slid quickly down the railing. Kakashi laughed at Sakura's delight, smiling happily. The two plummeted towards the ground floor quickly. Sakura flew off the end of the banister and up into the air, and she braced herself for a rough landing. She smiled toothily and squinted her eyes tightly. A moment passed before she realized that she was on something soft, and she opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. Kakashi was lying on the ground under her, looking up at her happily. It took Sakura a second to notice that she was straddling his chest, and he was holding her by the hips and laughing quietly. She giggled in glee and rolled off him, lying on the floor next to him.  
"That was fun!" Sakura giggled, turning her eyes to Kakashi. He smiled back at her, placing on hand on her cheek gently.  
"You said it," he replied simply. For what seemed like hours (but was only minutes), the two just lied there and stared into each other's eyes, enjoying the warm silence between them. "Oh wait! You wanted breakfast!" Kakashi said suddenly, leaping to his feet. Sakura followed close behind him as they entered the kitchen, which was done up all in white and sparklingly clean. Kakashi practically tore open the fridge and buried his face in the contents. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked, peeking over his shoulder. "Yeah yeah, all's well," he said, flinging various food items behind him. Sakura watched as pieces of fish, sauces, and fruits fell victim to Kakashi's searching. After about five minutes, the man pulled out a Tupperware container and plopped it down on the counter in front of Sakura. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "I made it while you were sleeping! It's a special flavor of ramen!" Kakashi said happily, handing Sakura chopsticks. Sakura sweatdropped and started eating, but didn't get very far. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. Kakashi turned to Sakura. "Did you invite anyone?" he asked in annoyance. "Nope," Sakura said with a shrug. She slid off her stool and ambled over to the front door, straightening her hair and wiping any dust or wrinkles out of her clothes. Kakashi loomed behind her like a shadow as she tore open the door. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!!!" cried Naruto happily. 


	12. Rumors and Remorse

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
"Naruto!" what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, shocked.  
"Yeah?" asked Kakashi, poking his head out of the doorway.  
"Well, we heard that you two moved away and we just wanted to pop in to say hello," said Naruto, his tone slightly saddened. "We heard the whole thing between you and the Hokage, sensei," Naruto continued, definite hints of sorrow in his tone. Sakura suddenly spotted Sasuke lurking on the porch with something in his hands.  
"Um... good morning Sasuke-kun," she said. The boy stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the door, staring Sakura straight in the eyes.  
"Can we come in? We want to talk to you," he said in his usual flat tone. Sakura was slightly taken aback, but Kakashi covered for her.  
"Come right on in, guys," he said, opening the door wide for them. The two boys walked in quietly. Kakashi guided them in the direction of the living room. The room was done up nicely in shades of golden yellow, and Naruto flopped down on the leather couch. Sasuke tapped Sakura on the shoulder, and she turned around. A basket of fruit was being shoved in her face.  
"Um, thanks, Sasuke-kun," Sakura mumbled, running into the kitchen and placing the basket on the counter. She ran back and sat down on the love seat (like a mini couch!) next to Kakashi. Naruto was the first one to speak.  
"Well, is it true?" the blond boy asked, twiddling his thumbs. Sakura and Kakashi shot a glance at each other.  
"Is what true?" Sakura replied, crossing her legs daintily.  
"Did your father really beat you up because you're pregnant?" Naruto asked. Kakashi stared down at Sakura. She shrugged.  
"Well, my dad did beat me because I was with Kakashi, but I assure you- I am not pregnant!" she said.  
"Well then, could you tell us exactly why you are living out here now? We have been forced to rely on secondhand information," Sasuke asked.  
"We came out here to be left alone- no one liked us being together in the village," Kakashi answered, slightly angered. "We decided after Sakura's run-in with her father that it would be best if we left."  
"Too bad," Naruto said sadly. "We've got a new sensei already. It's that Genma guy who ran the finals of the Chuunin exam. What a jerk."  
"But he is strong and can teach you well," Sakura said, standing up.  
"Yeah, but we miss you two! It isn't the same," Naruto argued. "I really miss you, Sakura-chan. You brightened up my days. Kakashi-sensei was really cool too, I guess," he added carefully.  
"Listen up, Naruto! I don't care how strict or uptight this new teacher may be, but you have to learn to suck up to it! Kakashi-sensei and I can't come back- you know that! You have to learn to move on!" she yelled. "Learn to forget about us!" Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Sakura-" Kakashi said, trying to pull her back down. She slapped his hand away.  
"No, Kakashi!" she yelled sorrowfully. "You know what? I miss my home! I miss my mother! I miss Ino! I miss Lee! Hell, I even miss my abusive bastard of a father! But you know what? I'm learning to handle it! Naruto and Sasuke should be able to do that too!" The pink-haired girl was practically in hysterics, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Sakura-" started Naruto in his special pleading tone reserved just for her, but Sakura glared at him.  
"I know that you miss me, but get it through your head- I'm not going back there any time soon!" She ran out of the room, her face in her hands, sobbing. Kakashi stood up.  
"Kakashi-sensei? Will she be okay?" Naruto asked, upset with himself.  
"She'll be fine in a little bit. You two should be going now, however." Kakashi guided the two back to the door. "Feel free to visit, though!" He slammed the door behind his former pupils and ran up the stairs after Sakura. He quietly listened for the sound of crying, and pinpointed the location expertly- her bedroom.  
He silently crept into her room and found her lying on the bed, curled up and crying. Her body shook with her heaving sobs. Kakashi sighed and lied down next to her, running one hand up and down her back soothingly. He gently massaged her back until her crying slowed, and then pulled her to him in a hug. Her pale, delicate hands clutched his as if he was the last thing she had left, and Kakashi's heart reached out to the girl.  
And Kakashi let her fall asleep there, her body curled against his. 


	13. Twilight Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura sighed as she made dinner. The sorrow from the afternoon had only partially faded, leaving her feeling empty inside. Heaving another heavy sigh, she continued to prepare the rice.  
Kakashi was supposedly out back, chopping wood. But for what Sakura knew of him, he was probably napping in a tree somewhere. Se begrudgingly began preparing the fish for dinner that night.  
"Damn it, this isn't perfect!" Sakura said angrily as she copped the fish. She raised her fist again, preparing to bring the knife down on the piece of meat, when suddenly someone grabbed her by the wrist.  
"Why so dramatic?" asked Kakashi, whispering in her ear. As he held her wrist with one hand and her waist with the other.  
"Don't do that!" said Sakura, trying to stay angry, but her heart melted at the sensation of Kakashi's touch. She smiled and leaned back on Kakashi, bringing her hand up and resting it in his hair. "Hello, Kakashi."  
"Now, what was wrong?" he asked, trying to sound intimidating. "Did my little Sakura-chan get angry?"  
"No reason, Kakashi-kun," Sakura crooned sweetly. "Sakura-chan was just angry at her daddy again."  
"Ah," sighed Kakashi. "Well, as you probably guessed, I wasn't out back chopping wood," he admitted.  
"You're going to tell me what you were doing, then?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, I was actually planting a little garden for you," he replied, burying his nose in her hair. Sakura smiled. "I knew that you would get bored in this big old house all by your lonesome, so I made something for you to do."  
"Thank you, Kakashi-kun," Sakura said, both of them still playing like little children. Sakura giggled as Kakashi slid around in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his nose against hers playfully.  
"You know what? Screw making dinner. You and I are gonna do something else," Kakashi said suddenly.  
"Like what?" Sakura asked fondly.  
"Well, I was thinking of maybe just kicking back in bed and watching a movie. No dinner, just a little snack."  
"What do you mean, in bed? The blue room I was in doesn't have room for two, or a television?" Sakura pointed out. Kakashi chuckled heartily.  
"You think that that is your permanent fixture?" Kakashi asked.  
"What? It isn't?" asked Sakura. "Where else would I stay?"  
"This house has six bedrooms, Sakura," Kakashi said fondly, ruffling her hair. "You were in the Water Room- there is still the Fire Room, Ice Room, Forest Room, Twilight Room, and Mystique Room. I was thinking that you and I could stay in the Twilight Room."  
"Holy shit, this house is big," Sakura said.  
"So? What do you say? The bed in there is king sized, and the room itself is done up in lovely dark tones." Sakura stood still for a mere second, before her eyes lit up and she smiled broadly.  
"Sounds great!" she said happily, leaping up into Kakashi's arms. The jounin chuckled and carried her upstairs to their new room.  
  
* * *  
  
Nothing is implied here! If anyone has suspicions, nothing is hinted here! 


	14. Inochan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Never have, never will.  
  
Oh yeah- I'm working my way along here, plot twist ahead.  
  
* * *  
  
Kakashi pushed open the oaken door to a room on the second floor, and Sakura gasped. The walls were a deep, deep blue, patterned with little white stars. The ceiling was the same color. A king-sized canopy bed sat against the center of one wall, the curtains around it a deep silver tone. The visible blankets were dark purple and patterned with silver stars, and the pillows were a lighter silver. The carpet was a snowy white, making the whole room seem to glow.  
"Wow," Sakura gasped as Kakashi set her down on the bed. He smiled down at her and walked across the room, over to the dresser where a decent- sized television sat. "How could your family afford all this?"  
"We were all elite shinobi, with many jobs," Kakashi said simply, and Sakura took the hint and dropped the conversation. The jounin picked up a remote from the top of the set and walked back over to the bed, lying down next to Sakura.  
"So, what are we going to watch?" Sakura asked curiously, snuggling up to Kakashi. He smiled and wrapped one arm around her.  
"I'm not sure, but we have about a hundred channels to choose from," he replied simply, flicking on the television. "But we have all night to find something."  
Thus, another night was spent in the noble house.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura woke up slowly and crawled out of the canopy bed, not disturbing the jounin beside her. Kakashi slept soundly, innocently oblivious to Sakura's awakening. The pink-haired girl smiled down at him and left for the master bathroom.  
"What a place," Sakura sighed happily as she fiddled with the golden- colored taps in the bathtub. Crystalline water poured out of the mouth of the tap, slowly filling the porcelain tub with steamy water. Sakura finished removing her clothes, and placed them in the hamper. She looked along the shelves near the bathtub for soaps and such, but ended up picking far more.  
"The more the merrier!" she said in a singsong voice, dumping a handful of bath salts into the tub. She placed her chosen shampoo (orange blossom scented), conditioner (for volume and texture), and soaps (New: Baby-soft for sensitive skin!) on the edge of the basin and gingerly stepped in, sliding down so that the water crept up past her collarbone. She sighed happily and closed her eyes.  
  
(Sorry, just felt like describing the bathroom!) * * *  
  
The knock on the door came quickly and unexpectedly, forcing Sakura to tear herself away from her embroidery. She ran a hand through her hair, making sure that she looked alright, then stopped in front of one of the many mirrors in the house. Today, she wore a simple white sundress that fell to her knees, and flared out whenever she spun around. Her bangs were held back by a white barrette with a little butterfly on it.  
"Good morning?" she asked as she opened the door. Her green eyes widened in shock as she came face-to-face with a sixteen-year-old Yamanaka Ino.  
"Sakura-chan!" the blonde shrieked, flinging her arms around Sakura's neck.  
"Ino-chan!" Sakura replied, gasping for breath in her friend's grasp. "Let go!"  
"Sakura! I came to visit you," Ino said, pulling away from Sakura. "And look- I brought a housewarming gift!" The girl pointed behind here, where a large basket of flowers and fruit sat. Sakura sweatdropped.  
"More fruit... wonderful!" Sakura replied weakly.  
"Well, am I just going to sit out here all day, or can I come in?" Ino said, poking her face past the door. "Where's Kakashi-boy?"  
"He went out shopping. We're already out of ramen and tofu," Sakura said, welcoming Ino in. The girl plopped down on a couch and studied the house.  
"Big place," she said simply.  
"Hell yeah," Sakura agreed, calling from the kitchen. "From what I hear, Kakashi s family was pretty wealthy."  
"So, Sakura- why did you leave? I mean, I miss seeing you around the village," Ino asked.  
"Well, Kakashi and I simply decided that living in the village wasn't for us. We moved out here, where we could... be alone." Sakura sat down on a couch across from Ino.  
"When's the wedding?"  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, agape at Ino's question.  
"Well, you two have come this far, so marriage doesn't seem too absurd," Ino stated bluntly. Sakura thought about it. It was true, wasn't it? They'd spent so much time together, moved in with each other, and even consummated their love. Marriage was a probable prospect, even now.  
"I haven't thought about that," Sakura replied honestly. Suddenly, her shinobi sense (-_-') tingled as she felt a rather powerful, slightly concealed chakra in the house. "Ino."  
"What?" the blonde replied, sensing Sakura's sudden mood swing.  
"Go find Kakashi. Something isn't right," Sakura said, standing up. Ino nodded silently and hastily exited the house, throwing Sakura one last determined glance before heading quickly back to town. 


	15. Return of Hideaki the Freak

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura carefully stepped up the stairs, concentrating on the chakra she had felt. The massive amount of energy she had felt before seemed duller now, hardly sensible. For a fleeting moment, Sakura doubted her own intuition, cursing herself for being so jumpy. Still, she focused.  
'Funny, the chakra seemed like it was coming from the Mystique Room, but now it is gone,' Sakura thought, about to open the door to the room. Still, she persisted, and slowly opened the door. The pale purple wall and deep purple carpet loomed back at her, none of the silver items in the room seemingly misplaced or moved or disturbed. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes caught something on the floor.  
"What?" she asked, walking over to the bed where a faint glimmering of metal had met her eyes. She looked down and gasped- it was a headband from the Hidden Mist Village and a little note. She carefully reached for the note and read.  
'Haruno Sakura- I haven't given up. Turn around.' Was all that it said. Sakura held her breath and prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was. However, her prayers were in vain as her eyes met those of her least favorite person.  
"Boo," said the Mist-nin, his creepy eyes looming at Sakura. The girl suppressed a shudder, and tried to act calm.  
"Hideaki," she hissed. "What are you doing here?"  
"Obviously, I came here for you," he replied smartly. Today, we was wearing uniform pants, no shirt, and armor on his arms. He smiled at her, his tousled, dirty blond hair falling cutely in front of his face. "Now, do we need to have another discussion, or will you just come willingly now?"  
"Answer it yourself, bastard," Sakura replied angrily, memories of her kidnap pouring fresh into her mind. "Go away."  
"Now, now, you and your sweet sensei humiliated me once, but never again. I will have my way, whether you like it or not. Now, let's go," he said, reaching out to grab Sakura's arms. She naturally pulled away, and reached for her kunai.  
"Last chance- leave," Sakura instructed, in her defense pose.  
"Baby, shut up," Hideaki said, his wise-ass smirk fading. Suddenly, he seemed to simply disappear from Sakura's vision. She blinked rapidly, trying to make heads and tails of where he might be. Suddenly, she felt something brush by her front. The bottom of her dress flicked around, proof that something had just whizzed by her. She looked down- the top button to her dress was undone. She fought the blush on her cheeks.  
"Hideaki, stop this! Now!" Sakura said loudly, finally realizing what had happened- she had challenged a jounin, an elite ninja. How would she, a chuunin at best, beat him?  
"Had enough?" he asked, still bounding around the room at high speeds.  
"I can't back down!" Sakura cried.  
"Ha!" the jounin called as he bombarded her quickly, zipping all around her and scoring multiple hits on her with his fists (if you've seen the anime, it kind of looks like when Haku is zipping from ice mirror to ice mirror, beating up Naruto in midair). Sakura's dress flapped wildly, and small cuts appeared on her.  
"Arg!" she cried, falling down backwards. She breathed heavily as she tried desperately to sense where her assailant was.  
"I hope that you are finished," said Hideaki as he appeared at her side, leaning over her. Sakura flung her fist at his face, trying to knock out a few of those straight white teeth. He violently grabbed her wrist and brought his lips down upon hers, stifling her cries.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hang on, Sakura, I'm coming," whispered Kakashi as he raced back towards his home, where- as Ino had informed him breathlessly- Sakura had sensed a strange power.  
  
* * * 


	16. Kidnap

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura's voice was cut off as Hideaki forced his lips down upon hers, his body resting over her own injured form that lay on the floor. His callused hands roughly held her by the shoulders, preventing her from squirming away. He finally broke the kiss to take a breath.  
"Let me go!" Sakura pleaded, struggling against him.  
"No way, girl! I found what I want, and I won't leave until I get it!" Hideaki argued, using one wrist to wipe away a small amount of spit (eww...).  
"But I don't want to bear your children, you freak!!!" Sakura yelled, and Hideaki used one hand to smack her across the face.  
"You make my life hell, you know that?" he hissed. "Listen, Sakura baby, think of our offspring! They will have my strength, your knowledge, and both of our looks! I mean, face it, we're both far more beautiful than most people." He looked down at Sakura, whose eyes were wet with tears as a small amount of blood trickled from her lips. "Don't you see? I do this for our countries."  
"Liar!" spat Sakura, flecks of blood punctuating her words. The salty liquid flew up to Hideaki's face, and he smacked her again. He glared down at her as she cried. "This is only... random lust, Hideaki... I belong here... with Kakashi... why ruin my life for your foolish ambitions?" she gasped out slowly, her breath ragged.  
"You talk too much, sweetie," growled Hideaki. "Now the, what was I doing? Ah yes, I-" he stopped suddenly, stone faced and rigid. "Damn, that asshole is back already." Sakura's eyes widened, Kakashi was coming back now? Ino had given the message?  
"Kakashi!" Sakura said hopefully, but Hideaki hit her again, shutting her up. "If I'm leaving, you are coming with me!" Sakura gasped as Hideaki stood up and hoisted her up beneath his arm.  
"Put me down!" whined Sakura, struggling feebly against her captor.  
"No way! I am an elite ninja of the Hidden Mist, and I will do as I please!" said Hideaki nobly, and dashed for the window that faced the forest.  
"Where are you taking me?" cried Sakura.  
"Home," was all she heard before the man hit her once more, sending her drowning in blackness.  
  
* * *  
  
Kakashi quickly assessed the situation as he dashed through the front door. There was no chakra to be sensed in the house, and he cursed himself for not taking precautions against such attacks as this. He quickly ran around the house, looking for clues. He paused as his gaze fell into the purple guest room- there was blood on the carpet. He quickly searched for more clues- there were pieces of Sakura's white sundress, strands of hair, both blonde and pink, and small droplets of either water or sweat. Despite the disturbing potential when Kakashi pieced these together, he thought things through- did Hideaki really...? Would he possible rape Sakura...? Kakashi banished the thought when he realized that there was no scent of sex in the room, and the blood led somewhere- to the window. "I'll be there soon, Sakura- hang on," he whispered in prayer as he leapt out the window and followed the faint trail of blood. 


	17. Raw Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Okay, things get kinda heavy between Hideaki and Sakura here, so please do not flame!  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura whimpered as Hideaki gently kissed her cheek. He had brought her miles out into the woods in hopes of escaping Kakashi and returning to the Hidden Mist Village. It had been a full day since he had taken her, and she had woken up after about eight hours. Sakura had to put up with his speeches about clan continuation for so long, she was relieved when they stopped for dinner. Eating had shut him up for a while, but he had tied her up loosely so that she couldn't really do much aside from squirm.  
"I'm hungry," Sakura whined. "My head hurts! I wanna go home!"  
"You are such a pain," Hideaki whined back at her. "But I gotta take care of you..." he begrudgingly spoon-feed Sakura some, though Sakura wouldn't admit it, tasty soup he had made. After dinner, he administered some sort of healing technique to soothe her headache.  
Sakura would never admit it, but his sudden tenderness made the pain of being kidnapped lighten. After he had taken care of Sakura, Hideaki left Sakura on her own for a while so that he could bathe in a nearby stream.  
But after his bath, Hideaki went straight for dessert.  
"You must be feeling lucky if you think you're gonna get away with this," Sakura hissed as her wooer lowered himself down next to her as she lay helpless on the ground. But Hideaki was (how many people here feel stronger than usual if they have a clean body and hair? I know I do!). He gently rolled over behind Sakura, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and hugging her to him as he gently kissed her cheek.  
"Stop," Sakura whimpered, something inside her stirring at the tantalizing sensations Hideaki sent trough her with each kiss. He pressed his body tightly against hers, his deepening breathing resounding in her ear as he lowered his lips to her neck.  
"I love you, Sakura... I need you so much..." Hideaki murmured, one of his hands slipping underneath her dress, stroking her leg temptingly. "Please, Sakura, understand..."  
"Stop it, Hideaki..." Sakura pleaded breathlessly, her body responding to his actions unwillingly.  
"Why not, though? My clan needs to survive, you need to find a suitor soon... this is the perfect arrangement. Now, just leave everything to me." He paused in his speech to kiss her neck a little rougher as his free hand avoided the ropes that bound Sakura and unhook the buttons on the front of her dress.  
Sakura's mind battled for freedom from Hideaki's trap, but he body cooperated with his desires. It was the most unbearable torture.  
"Sakura," he breathed as he finished unbuttoning the garment, and expertly sliding it between the ropes. His hands busied themselves elsewhere (.').  
"No!" Sakura cried as his hands neared a place where no girl should be touched unwillingly.  
"Hideaki, you shouldn't take what isn't yours," said a familiar deep voice from the tree above the two. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up- her savior, Kakashi, had arrived. 


End file.
